Draco, ¿eres tu?
by Coralle
Summary: Tras la derrota de Voldemort, los mortifagos deben cambiar su aspecto, incluida la familia de Malfoy. Draco tendrá que ir a Hogwarts y fingir que es otra persona. En cualquier momento le pueden descubrir. Y deberá convivir con los Gryffindor...
1. 1

_Este es mi primer ff. Primero lo publiqué en la página de Harry Potter donde soy conocida como **SaraEvans**, pero aquí no pude ponerme ese nick porque estaba cogido. De todas maneras, espero que os guste :-)_

**1**

Había nacido otra época. Voldemort había sido derrotado y en estos momentos se encontraba en Azkaban donde no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, estaba solo. Todos sus seguidores le habían abandonado y se habían pasado al bando contrario por miedo a ser apresados. Aunque estos seguían pensando como antes, no lo demostraban y lo único que hacían era esperar a que Voldemort escapara, pero este no podía si no contaba con la ayuda de nadie.

A los días siguientes de ser capturados empezaron a realizarse numerosas reuniones secretas en las que se reunieron todos los mortífagos para planear un modo de no ser encontrados. Un mortífago bastante mayor, muy sabio, les dio lasolución. Durante aquellas noches estuvieron preparando litros y litros de una poción parecida a la poción multijugos, pero cuyos efectos duraban hasta que se tomara una contrapoción. Era muy peligrosa pues, si te tomaba una dosis mayor de la necesaria, se podía llegar a morir. De esta forma, todos los mortífagos acudieron al lugar de reunión con sus familias y tomaron sus pociones y el aspecto físico de todos cambió hasta hacerse irreconocibles. Luego vino el siguiente paso, cambiar sus datos aunque aquello fue más fácil. Una noche fueron unos veinte al Ministerio de Magia y tras dejar inconscientes a los vigilantes que por allí había, pasaron a una base de datos donde estaban recogidos los nombres de todos los magos que había. Borraron los nombres de algunas familias que nada tenían que ver con ellos y en su lugar pusieron sus nuevos nombres. De esta forma, si sus nombres seguían allí, nadie sospecharía que habían sido ellos los que lo hubieron hecho. Esto perjudicó a muchas familias, pues en los días siguientes acudieron a reclamar y aunque lo podían demostrar, tardaron mucho tiempo en admitirlas de nuevo en el mundo de la magia, ya que pensaban que podían ser mortífagos; de hecho hubo algunas familias que fueron expulsadas ya que creían con toda seguridad que eran seguidores de Voldemort que querían salvarse.

La familia de Draco Malfoy no fue una excepción. También tomó su parte de la poción. Draco recordaba como había sido aquello. Estaba en la cola, esperando junto a sus padres, y veía como la gente iba tomando su poción y cambiaba, y también vio como algunas personas caían fulminadas al suelo por tomar una dosis mayor. El miedo le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo, pero no lo demostró; era lo mejor que podía hacer. Cuando llegó su turno, después de su padre, un hombre calvo le dio en un vaso pequeño el líquido. Era de color rojo y de aspecto viscoso. A Draco le dio nauseas nada más verlo porque además su olor era repugnante. Cerró los ojos y de un trago se lo bebió, intentando no saborearlo demasiado. Se apartó de la cola para que siguiera su madre y empezó a transformarse. Notó que el cuerpo se le retorcía, notó un dolor enorme por todas partes. Cuando esto paró buscó un lugar donde su imagen se reflejara. Vio a una bruja con un espejo y se lo pidió, pudo ver su nueva imagen. Teníael cabello de color castaño claro, liso. Sus ojos eran verdes. Su estatura, como pudo comprobar más tarde, había aumentado ligeramente. Tras verse, fue a buscar a su padre, pero fue este el que lo encontró, ya que fue preguntando uno por uno por su hijo. Ya estaba junto a su mujer. Draco se quedó muy asombrado al ver a su padre. Ahora tenía el pelo negro y su cara parecía más amigable.

El nombre que se les asignó fue Blythe. El nuevo nombre de Draco fue James. Sus padres decidieron que siguiera yendo a Hogwarts, no tenía sentido llevarlo a otro colegio, el que los mortífagos fueran perseguidos no tenía que ver con cambiar su educación. Decidieron decir que Draco iba antes a un colegio del norte de Siberia, para que no sospecharan tanto, y que habían tenido que mudarse a Londres por motivos de trabajo de su padre. Él seguiría trabajando en el ministerio, tenía allí muchas influencias.

A Draco le costó mucho aceptar esta situación, el que fuera de duro en el colegio no quería decir que fuera un insensible y que no sintiera nada. Se dio cuenta de que en el colegio no podría ir a Slytherin junto a sus amigos y que tendría que fingir no conocerlos. Sabía que los que tenían padres mortífagos y se habían visto obligados a hacer lo mismo habían huido. Por lo tanto, sólo quedaba él y estaba solo.


	2. 2

**2 **-¡¡¡¡¡Última llamada para el expreso de Hogwarts!!!!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron corriendo al tren. Se estaban despidiendo de toda la Orden del Fénix, que aunque ya no estuviera activa, seguía siendo un grupo muy unido. Lograron encontrar un compartimento a duras penas y tras dejar las maletas debajo de los asientos, empezaron a hablar de todo lo hecho durante el verano. No les había dado tiempo antes ya que habían quedado directamente en la estación.

-Bueno Harry, ¿cómo ha sido tu primer verano fuera de casa?- le preguntó Hermione.

-GENIAL, cada vez me lo paso mejor en casa de Ron, no sabía yo que tuviera una prima tan guapa...

Harry había estado todo el verano en casa de Ron. Como Voldemort había sido derrotado, ya no había peligro para Harry por lo que vio en ello la oportunidad de salir de Privet Drive. Allí había conocido a la prima de Ron, una chica muy guapa de la que Harry se había enamorado, sin embargo, ella no quería nada con él.

-Sí, pero que mi prima pasa olímpicamente de ti. No sabes ligar, Harry, si hicieras como yo... - Ron puso cara de interesante lo que provocó la risa entre los tres amigos.-¿Y tú, Hermione?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Pues muy bien, estuve en España y luego me quedé unos días en casa de mi prima.

-¿¡Cómo está!? -Hermione le tiró su bolso a la cara de Ron y comenzó a reírse.

-Bueno, una cosa, cambiando de tema. Mis padres no han querido comentarlo mucho delante de todos nosotros, no sé por qué, pero ¿sabéis exactamente que van a hacer los mortífagos?

-En el profeta no comentaban nada, ya sabéis que estaba dominado por los mortífagos, sin embargo, no creo que debamos preocuparnos, no pueden hacer nada sin la ayuda de Voldemort.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Entonces!!!!!!!!! ¡¡Malfoy ya no vendrá más!!- Ron se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar. Realmente, esa era una buena noticia para comenzar el curso.


	3. 3

**3**

Malfoy se despidió de sus padres y subió al tren después del último aviso. Fue recorriendo todos los compartimentos pero en ellos se encontraban las personas que más odiaba. No encontraba sitio y sabía que no podía ir todo el viaje en el pasillo. Finalmente, tuvo que entrar en un compartimento en el que había dos chicas de Ravenclaw, de un curso inferior, 6º. Se sentó frente a ellas, junto a la ventana. Las muchachas se le quedaron mirando unos segundos y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, giraron rápidamente la cabeza y siguieron con sus cuchicheos. A los oídos de Malfoy sólo llegaron pocas palabras: "Malfoy"", "guapo", "mortífago ", "odio"; las suficientes para hacer que la sangre le subiera a la cara y se viera obligado a salir un momento del compartimento. Se dirigió al servicio donde refresco su cara y pude ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo. ¿Alguien se daría cuenta de quien era realmente? Sólo conservaba la fuerza de su mirada, pero de eso no se dio cuenta. Recordó las palabras que había oído decir a esas chicas y se preguntó si todo el mundo diría lo mismo de él. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y decidió olvidar el tema. Ahora no podría seguir siendo Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se subieron al carruaje y junto a ellos se sentaron Ginny, Neville y Luna. Ginny empezó a contabilizar cuantos alumnos faltaban y reunieron un gran número. Aquel año, Slytherin iba a estar casi vacío. Cuando llegaron al colegio, fueron llevados al Gran Comedor donde comenzaríala selección de casas. Ellos se fueron directamente a sus correspondientes sitios en la mesa del comedor y todos los alumnos de primero y Draco se quedaron de pie frente a la mesa de los profesores.

Draco (al que ahora llamaremos James, para evitar líos) estaba pasando un bochorno increíble, nadie sabía quien era él pero el que un alumno de 7º estuviera esperando para ser seleccionado no era muy habitual y eso hacía que hubiera muchos cuchicheos. Además, James era muy guapo y de eso ya se habían dado cuenta las chicas de Hogwarts.

-James Blythe

James no se dio cuenta de que ya habían sido seleccionados todos los alumnos. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos. James se acercó y se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza, estaba temblando.

-Mmmmm, esta cabecita me suena, ¿no, Draco?- James se revolvió en su silla- supongo que quieres ir a Slytherin, pero de todas formas, no queda ningún amigo tuyo allí, así que de nada serviría. Creo que lo mejor sería enviarte a otra casa para que intentaras ser mejor persona que te hace mucha falta; ¿qué dices? ¿qué ya lo eres? No lo creo, Draco. No tienes amigos y creo que en Gryffindor vas a encontrarlos, por lo tanto ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

James se levantó rápidamente de la silla, ¿realmente iba a ir a Gryffindor? Casi todos eran sangre sucia y los demás tampoco le caían bien. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Se acercó lentamente a la mesa. En su cara se reflejaba claramente el asco que le daba aquella casa pero su expresión cambió radicalmente al asombro cuando vio que Ron y Harry le estaban haciendo un hueco.

-Siéntate- le dijo sonriendo Ron.

James no se atrevió a contradecirlo ya que no había motivo para que una persona nueva se sentara entre dos personas que querían ser sus amigos. Se sentó entre ellos dos y enfrente quedó Hermione. Aquella situación era muy incómoda para él, estaba entre sus peores enemigos.

-Bueno, yo soy Ron, este Harry y ella Hermione. -Tras terminar las presentaciones, comenzaron a charlar, pero fueron interrumpidos por Dumbledore, iba a comenzar su discurso de comienzo de curso.

-Bienvenidos otro año, alumnos. Este año es muy especial, como todos sabéis, Voldemort ha sido derrotado –le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Harry y todo el comedor se giró para mirarle, Harry se tapó la cara con las manos y todos comenzaron a reírse- como veo, estáis todos muy felices y eso me gusta, así que para festejarlo dentro de poco tendremos un baile en el que participareis todos los alumnos, desde primero hasta séptimo. Espero que sea una buena idea, ¿alguien se opone?, ¡perfecto! Ya se os dirá la fecha, ¡podéis comenzar a comer, que veo que tenéis hambre!

La comida apareció ante ellos y todos se dispusieron a comer. Reanudaron la conversación que tenían pendiente con James.

-¡Qué bien, un baile! Bueno, no te hemos visto en el tren, ¿dónde ibas? – le preguntó Hermione con mucha curiosidad.

-Estuve con unas chicas, no encontraba ningún compartimento libre.

-Pues te podrías haber pasado al nuestro, íbamos solos – le respondió Harry.

-Pues no me di cuenta – esta forma brusca de terminar la conversación hizo que estuvieran unos momentos callados. Luego, Harry comenzó otra.

-¿Y que piensas de Hogwarts? ¿Y Gryffindor?

-No está mal, aunque hubiera preferido estar en Slytherin.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!- preguntaron los tres al unísono.

James se dio cuenta al instante de lo que acaba de decir e intentó arreglarlo como pudo.

-Bueno, me dijeron que era la mejor casa, pero parece que no- como le dolió decir eso.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?

-Eh... bueno, me tengo que ir ya, hasta mañana.

No aguantaba más esa situación. Se levanto bruscamente de la silla y salió rápidamente del comedor. Se le había escapado lo de Slytherin pero es que eso era realmente lo que él pensaba, además no sabía que decir de su procedencia. Se dio cuenta de que le iba a ser muy difícil adaptarse a la nueva situación. ¡Malditos mortífagos!, pensó con rabia mientras subía a su cuarto. Los demás hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin embargo, Hermione se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció por la puerta, ¡era guapísimo!

-Que tío más raro- comentó Ron

-Ya ves...

-¡¡HOLA!!

-Hola Ginny, que susto – dijo Hermione poniéndose la mano en el corazón. Ginny se había acercado para ver de que hablaban y había decidido darles una sorpresa.

-Bueno, ¿cómo es ese chico?- preguntó mientras se sentaba donde antes había estado James.

-Rarísimo- le respondió su hermano- decía que prefería estar en Slytherin.

-Bueno, ahora Slytherin ya no es como antes, Malfoy ya no está – dijo Harry.

-Es verdad, ¿creéis que Malfoy volverá alguna vez? Su familia está como desaparecida.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa, Ginny. Era el peor de toda la escuela y se merece no volver, ¿no creéis? – les preguntó Hermione.

-Si – contestaron todos.


	4. 4

**4**

James se encontró en un lugar muy conocido, estaba poco iluminado ya que se encontraba casi en un sótano y de repente se dio cuenta de donde estaba ¡frente a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin!. Comenzó a oír voces y rápidamente se escondió tras una columna, se suponía que nadie sabía donde estaba ese lugar, sólo los pertenecientes a Slytherin. Se quedó allí escondido tras la columna y fue observando como sus antiguos compañeros entraban por la puerta; de pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y una fría voz que decía:

-¡Blythe! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

James giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con el profesor Snape.

-¡Profesor Snape!

-Bueno, veo que ya se ha aprendido mi nombre, eso me halaga mucho, pero ¡¿qué hace usted aquí?!

Todo el mundo que iba a pasar por la puerta se paró en seco para observar la situación.

-¡Ustedes no se queden ahí parados, entren!

-Debe saber que esta no es su casa, su casa, Gryffindor se encuentra en un lugar del castillo el cual desconozco porque ¡la gente sólo sabe donde está la casa a la que pertenece! Así que ahora le llevaré al vestíbulo donde espero que encuentre a alguien de Gryffindor y le lleve. No se le ocurra decir a nadie donde ha estado.

-De... de acuerdo, profesor- consiguió decir James. No le había dado oportunidad a decir que se había perdido, no había podido defenderse.

-Acompáñeme.

James siguió a Snape por numerosos corredores hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo. Allí le dejó Snape, en medio de aquella sala. No sabía que hacer, no había nadie por allí de su casa. Estaba desesperado, ¿por qué no le habían dicho donde estaba? Quizás lo hubiera sabido si no se hubiera ido de la cena tan deprisa. De pronto, apareció alguien por la puerta del comedor, era Ginny. Ella seguro que le ayudaría.

-¡¡Ginny!!- gritó.

-Ah, hola James, ¿qué haces aquí? Te habías ido hacía rato, pensaba que ya estarías allí.

-Lo siento, es que me he perdido. Nadie me dijo donde estaba la sala común.

-Oh, es verdad. Bueno, yo te acompañaré. Sígueme, es muy fácil llegar.

Ginny le llevó por muchas escaleras que se movían continuamente y en una espera para que volviera la escalera Ginny le preguntó de improviso a James:

-¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

James se quedó callado. Acaba de meter la pata otra vez, como siguiera así, sería descubierto.

-Lo oí durante la cena-le mintió.

-Ahm, vale.

Siguieron su camino. Ginny continuó callada el resto del tiempo, estaba muy pensativa.

-¡Alcachofas! Bueno, aquí es. Tendrás que decir esta contraseña cada vez que quieras pasar.

Pasaron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y vieron que la sala común estaba llena, era el primer día en Hogwarts y la gente lo que quería era hablar.

-Vente con nosotros si quieres.

-No, gracias. Yo me voy a dormir.- James subió por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios y rápidamente encontró el suyo. Se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama.

¿Cómo podía haber estado hablando así con una Weasley? ¿Qué dirían de él si la gente lo supiera? Rápidamente se quedó dormido, todavía estaba solo en la habitación. No sabía con quien dormiría, pero eso le daba exactamente igual, ¿qué importancia tenía?.


	5. 5

_**5**_

__Al día siguiente, James fue el primero en levantarse y se dio cuenta de con quien estaba durmiendo, con Ron, Sean, Dean, Harry y Neville. Parecía ser que habían hecho un conjuro agrandador, ya que las 6 camas entraban perfectamente en la habitación. Rápidamente se vistió y recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación porque no le apetecía nada tener que hablar con ellos. Bajó como pudo al comedor ya que le costó encontrar el camino, por la noche se había fijado muy poco porque estaba ocupado en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llevaba un cuarto de hora en el comedor empezó a entrar gente, él era el único que estaba y por suerte ya había acabado así que se fue sin esperar a los demás. A la salida se tropezó con Hermione pero ni siquiera la miró.

-Eh, James ¿ya has terminado? – le gritó, pero él hizo como si no se diera cuenta y siguió su camino hasta la clase de pociones. Se alegraba de estar con Snape, pero cuando recordaba lo de anoche..., ahora no era su alumno preferido, sino James Blythe.

-Harry, ¿has visto a James? – preguntó Hermione a la puerta de la clase de pociones.

-No, no tengo ni idea de dónde está. Cuando me desperté ya se había ido, ¿no es así, Ron? ¿¿Ron??.

-¡Ah, sí! – exclamó Ron. Se había quedado pasmado. No le gustaba como preguntaba Hermione por James.

-Bueno, será mejor que pasemos – terminó Hermione un poco decepcionada.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban ya en sus sitios, aquella clase la tenían que dar junto a Slytherin y a la gente no le hacía mucha gracia. Los tres se sentaron juntos, como hacían siempre. Empezaron a hablar y de pronto entró el profesor Snape en clase. Todos se callaron; aquel profesor infundía mucho respeto.

-Este año va a ser el más duro. Ya sabéis que tenemos que acabar con todo el temario así que trabajaremos fuerte. Voy a dejarme de charlas y vamos a comenzar – hizo un movimiento con su varita y apareció delante de cada uno un caldero y los distintos accesorios – haremos una poción para hacernos invisibles, a primera vista parece muy fácil, pero luego la cosa se complica. Seguid las instrucciones de la pizarra.

Todos comenzaron a trabajar en sus pociones, realmente era muy difícil, había decenas de ingredientes y las cantidades tenían que ser muy justas, pues si no se corría el peligro de hacer explosionar todo el caldero. Fue la primera clase en la que Harry, Ron y Hermione no hablaron. Si había una explosión, Gryffindor se podía quedar sin puntos y esa no era una buena manera de empezar el curso, así que decidieron no ponerse en peligro.

De pronto, hubo una explosión, una alumna de Slytherin, Dafne, echó más polvo de hada del necesario y su poción explotó. Todos se quedaron en silencio temiendo lo que dijera Snape:

-¡¡¡¡Greengrass!!!! ¿No ha leído lo que pone en la pizarra? Pue-de ex -plo-tar. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin.

James observó todo esto en silencio. Se sintió muy mal por la forma en que Snape había tratado a su antigua amiga Dafne y esto hizo que toda la ira acumulada durante esos dos días saliera a flote.

-¡C"MO PUEDE BAJARLE PUNTOS POR UNA COSA ASÍ! – gritó dando un golpe en la mesa y poniéndose de pie..

-¿Qué... que dice, Sr. Blythe?

-No debe ponerse así por un pequeño error, no es justo que le baje 10 puntos por eso.

-¿Un alumno de Gryffindor está defendiendo a una alumna de Slytherin?, ¿Quién se supone que es usted? – dijo sarcásticamente.

Toda la clase seguía con completa atención lo que pasaba. Aquella era una situación muy anormal. Hermione por fin se había dado cuenta de donde estaba. Quizás fue el primero en llegar, pensó.

James se tragó lo que le iba a responder. ¿Realmente quien era él? Ahora no era de Slytherin. No los podía defender así. Snape podría sospechar lo que pasaba. Se calló.

-Muy bien, como veo que no me responde, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Se oyó un murmullo de desolación en el aula, no comenzaban nada bien. James se sorprendió a sí mismo lamentándose por haber perdido esos 10 puntos y le dio vergüenza de sí mismo. ¡Él seguía siendo Draco! ¡Draco Malfoy!

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la clase. Por ella apareció la profesora McGonagall.

-Perdone profesor Snape. Vengo a ver si puede salir James Blythe, no he tenido ocasión de hablar con él todavía.

-Por supuesto.

James se levantó aliviado de la silla, se iba a perder el resto de la clase de pociones. Salió detrás de la profesora y la siguió hasta su despacho.

-James, siéntate.

James se sentó frente a la profesora McGonagall. Se dio cuenta de que su despacho era muy agradable en comparación al del profesor Snape.

-¿Una galletita?

-Oh... no, gracias – aquello le había pillado desprevenido, cuando se iba al despacho del profesor Snape, no se trataba así a los alumnos.

-Anoche no pude hablar contigo y me siento un poco mal por ello. Supongo que alguien te ayudó a llegar a la sala común, ¿no?.

-Eh... sí.

-¿Puedo saber quién?

-Ginny Weasley, profesora.

-Buena chica, entonces ya sabrás como llegar y la contraseña,

-Sí.

-Bueno, espero que te adaptes bien a la escuela. Sé muy poco de tu antigua escuela, sólo que era muy dura, ¿no?

-Mm, sí...

-Debes saber que en Gryffindor hay mucha gente y que podrás hacer muchos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, profesora.

-Pues entonces vente conmigo, la próxima clase es de Transformaciones, la doy yo. Creo que deberías pedirle a algún compañero que en su tiempo libre te enseñe el colegio, es muy grande y podrías perderte.

-De acuerdo.

James siguió a la profesora hasta su clase. Aquella profesora que había humillado varias veces a Draco parecía muy simpática. Eso le ayudaría a adaptarse.

Aquella clase fue de lo más normal a excepción de un suceso del que sólo se dieron cuenta James y Hermione, pues ellos fueron los protagonistas.

Hermione respondió a una pregunta realizada por la profesora McGonagall y eso hizo que Gryffindor recuperara los 10 puntos perdidos por James. James, sin evitarlo, miró a Hermione y está le lanzó una sonrisa a la que James no respondió. No se iba a relacionar con una sangre sucia, nunca.


	6. 6

_**6**_

"No sé que me pasa con el chico nuevo. Nunca me había pasado algo así con un chico. James me atrae mucho, es muy guapo. Tiene unos ojos preciosos y una mirada... esa mirada me suena mucho, no sé quien la podía tener así. Aunque creo que es un poco raro. Anoche me quedé muy impresionada por lo que dijo de Slytherin y su manera de comportarse en pociones, no sé... Además, hoy le saludé y ni me hizo caso y la sonrisa que le he lanzado en Transformaciones le ha resbalado. No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué nos rehuye así? Quizás eche de menos a sus amigos de su antiguo colegio, aunque tampoco ha dicho nada de él. Quiero ser su amiga, pero parece que me va a ser muy difícil acercarme. Aunque... podría ofrecerme para enseñarle el colegio, podría perderse, sin embargo si le ayudo yo... Ahora que me acuerdo, Ron estaba muy raro cuando preguntaba por él, no será que... no, no creo."

Una llamada en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ginny asomó su cabeza y Hermione le invitó a pasar.

-¿Qué tal? Creía que ya estarías acostada, menos mal que estabas despierta, quería comentarte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Anoche ayudé a James a ir a la Sala Común.

-¿¿Qué??

-Si, me lo encontré en el vestíbulo. No sabía como ir, así que me pidió ayuda.

-Eso es normal.

-Ya, pero esto no... -Ginny acercó su boca al oído de Hermione, aquello no tenía sentido pero le daba intriga a lo que iba a decir.

-Sabía mi nombre.

-Eso también me parece normal, Ginny. Quizás lo oyó.

-No, no lo pudo oír porque estuve pendiente todo el rato de la conversación y en ningún momento me nombrasteis.

-Bueno, tampoco te comas la cabeza por eso. En algún sitio lo tuvo que oír y punto.

-Cierto... - Ginny se quedó un poco desilusionada. Había sido emocionante creer que un chico como James sabía su nombre sin haberlo oído antes.-me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, después de levantarse, Hermione decidió que ese día le diría a James que se ofrecía para enseñarle el colegio, si él quería, por supuesto. No sabía como se lo tomarían Ron y Harry, pues él era un completo desconocido, pero seguro que él necesitaba ayuda. Cuando bajó a la Sala Común se encontró allí con Ginny, la estaba esperando. Hermione no le dijo nada de sus planes, pues la noche anterior notó a Ginny un poco interesada por él.

-Hola Hermione, ¿bajamos ya?

-Si, claro... oye, ¿por qué no esperamos a los chicos? Tienen que estar al llegar.

-No, mejor bajamos solas, tengo que contarte una cosa.

-Ah, de acuerdo

Salieron rápidamente por la puerta y no les dio tiempo a oír la llamada de Harry y Ron.

-¿Por qué nos rehuyen?

-Quizás no nos han oído.

-Yo creo que sí, Harry. Estas dos están muy raritas desde que vino James.

-Si... es verdad- admitió Harry.

-Oye, ¿a ti te interesa, auque sea un poco, mi hermana?

Harry no contestó. Ginny le estaba empezando a gustar pero no quería admitirlo. Notaba como Ginny preguntaba por James, por ejemplo en la cena, y le daba un poco de envidia. Hacía unos años eso no le habría gustado nada, pero Ginny había crecido y ya no era una niña.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se reunieron con las chicas que estaban sentadas con Padma y Parvati. A la legua se veía el tema del que estaban hablando: James. Cuando ellos se acercaron, dejaron de reírse y les invitaron a sentarse. James no bajó aquel día a desayunar pero nadie comentó nada sobre él, ellos para que ellas no vieran que les interesaban lo que él hacia; ellas para dejar de hablar un poco de él y prestar atención a los otros chicos.

James llevaba rato en la clase de Historia. Había pensado saltarse la clase y darse una vuelta por los jardines de Hogwarts, pero se dio cuenta de que era mejor que no lo hiciera ya que no era bueno que se creara mala fama ahora que podía cambiar.

Aquella clase de Historia fue como todas, nada especial. Todos los alumnos terminaron medios dormidos y se despertaron con el sonido del timbre que indicaba que la clase había terminado.

Hermione pensó que ese era el momento adecuado para decírselo pero Ron y Harry la cogieron del brazo y se la llevaron. Fueron los tres juntos a la siguiente clase y terminaron pasando toda la mañana sin separarse. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaban juntos. Hermione se lo pasó bien con las bromas que ellos hacían de los profesores pero no paró de pensar en que se lo tendría que haber dicho. Por fin, se lo encontró a la subida a la Sala Común. Se acercó por detrás y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. James se dio la vuelta y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Hermione.

-Ho... hola James.

-¿Qué quieres?

¿Porqué tiene que ser a veces tan desagradable?, pensó Hermione.

-Bueno, venía a pedirte que si querías... que si querías que te acompañara a visitar el castillo – soltó de carrerilla.

-Perdón, no te he entendido.

-Oh, lo siento – dijo ruborizándose – decía que si no te importaría que te acompañara a visitar el castillo para que lo conozcas.

James se quedó asombrado por la proposición de Hermione. Realmente no le hacía falta visitar Hogwarts pero el que un alumno nuevo andara por allí como pez en el agua... pues no era algo normal. Lo primero que pensó fue decirle que no ¡era una sangre sucia! Pero luego se dio cuenta de quien era y aceptó a regañadientes.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Genial! (ummh, ¿por qué tengo que ponerme tan contenta?), bueno, pues esta tarde, cuando terminen las clases, nos vemos en el vestíbulo y te lo enseño, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Hermione subió rápido las escaleras y cogió un libro y a continuación bajo a la biblioteca, en esa hora libre pensaba estudiar lo que iba a dar durante el curso; ya lo había hecho durante el verano, pero le faltaban unas pocas cosas. Allí estuvo hasta que llegó la hora en que tenía que reunirse con James.


	7. 7

**7 **

James decidió no subir a la Sala Común, que es adonde se dirigía; de pronto no le apetecía. Aquella no era su casa y prefería pasar el menor tiempo posible allí. No se encontraba a gusto. Aquel día, Harry y Ron no le habían dicho nada; parecía que no le aceptaban, pero eso le daba igual. Se acordó de Crabbe y Goyle, ¿dónde estarían en ese momento? Si las cosas seguían igual, nunca los volvería a ver. ¡Harry Potter!, pensó, todo es por tu culpa, ¿por qué tuviste que hacer eso? Y ahora tengo que hacer como si fuera amigo tuyo, te odio, te odio... James se quedó sentado en la escalera con la cara en las manos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se sobresaltó y se quedo muy sorprendido cuando vio a Ginny sentada junto a él.

-Hola James, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Oh... -¿y ahora que le decía?- nada, de pronto me entraron ganas de sentarme aquí.

-Muy curioso – le respondió sonriendo-, oye, venía a preguntarte una cosa

-Dime

-¿Te importa que me ofrezca de guía para que te enseñe el castillo? Así no te pasará lo de la otra noche.

-Lo... lo siento, Ginny. No puede ser.

-¿Por?

Porque eres una Weasley, solo por eso, pensó – Ya voy a ir con Hermione, me lo pidió esta tarde.

-Oh... ¡¡Hermione te ha dicho eso?? ¡No me lo puedo creer, no me dijo nada!

-¿Y tú a ella?

-Tampoco – dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-Pues nada, tu sabrás lo que haces. Adiós.

James se levantó triunfante de la escalera y las bajó con paso decidido dejando allí a Ginny sola sin saber que era lo que realmente pasaba.

Bueno, iba a conseguir algo que había deseado durante esos siete años, hacer daño a los Weasley, a Potter, Granger... y parecía que lo iba a conseguir. Él no tenía del todo la culpa pero podía ayudar. Aunque, ¿realmente quería hacerles daño? Él pensaba que si y así era, pero...

(_lo que aparezca entre paréntesis, serán los pensamientos de los personajes)_

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí, en la biblioteca?

-Veníamos a decirte si te vienes a vernos a los entrenamientos de quidditch.

-Oh, lo siento, no puedo...

-¿Y eso? Todavía no tenemos deberes, te estás empezando a agobiar, ¿no?

-No, no es eso. Es que le he dicho a James que le acompañaría para visitar el castillo y que así lo conozca. Seguro que se ha perdido bastantes veces.

-Ah, bueno... pero no sé si te has dado cuenta de que pasa un poco de nosotros.

-Harry, sólo lleva dos días, es imposible que se conozca el castillo. Por que falte a un entrenamiento vuestro no va a pasar nada, ¿no?. Nos vemos esta tarde, a la hora de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos asintieron. Ron evitó mirarla a los ojos, en ese momento no recordaba que Hermione hubiera hecho una cosa así por él pero quizás no le venía a la cabeza por los celos que tenía. Los chicos se fueron un poco decepcionados con sus escobas por no poder contar con su presencia durante el entrenamiento.

Aquella tarde James se lo pasó muy bien, aunque en ningún momento lo admitió. Se encontraron en el vestíbulo y fueron recorriendo todos los pasillos que llevaban a las aulas para que supiera ya donde estaban porque siempre tenía que ir acompañado, o eso creía Hermione que nunca le había visto llegar a clase. A continuación le enseñó donde se encontraba el despacho de cada profesor y el del director, a lo que Hermione le dijo que esperaba que nunca le tuvieran que llevar a ellos a no ser que fuera por algo bueno. Luego salieron al exterior y le enseño donde se encontraba el invernadero, el lago, el bosque prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid...

-Te lo presentaré, es un medio gigante y es muy simpático. Todavía no ha vuelto, pero cuando llegue, iremos a tomar algo y tu te vendrás con nosotros, ¿vale?

-Bueno...

((Agggh, ¿¿¿presentarme a Hagrid, a ese loco???, ¿pero donde me ha metido mi padre? Seguro que ha traído a algún bicho...))

Le contó durante el paseo todas las leyendas referentes a Hogwarts y a sus terrenos y luego le llevó al lago donde se sentaron para descansar un poco pues no habían parado en toda la tarde. Allí Hermione le preguntó que le había parecido la visita.

-No ha estado mal, había un montón de cosas que no sabía...

-Ah, ¿es que ya sabías algo?-Hermione se quedó un poco decepcionada, de todas formas, creía haber hecho bien su labor de guía turística.

-Bueno... ((¿otra vez, Draco? ¡Te van a pillar!)), es que antes de llegar aquí leí un libro sobre Hogwarts, pero no me venía tanta información como la que tu me has dado. ((¿Cómo le puedes estar diciendo estas cosas a Granger?))

-Muchas gracias, James.- le respondió sonriendo, a veces parecía hasta simpático- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí, claro...

-No sé, ¿me puedes contar un poco de tu vida pasada?

((¿Y ahora que le digo?))

James se levantó rápidamente y le dijo a Hermione, que continuaba sentada, asombrada por su reacción.

-Yo... ya me tengo que ir. Lo siento.

Y sin mirar hacia atrás se fue a paso rápido, sin correr, para que Hermione no pensara que estaba asustado o algo por el estilo, dejándola allí sin saber que era lo que había hecho para que él reaccionara de esa manera.

Hermione se quedó allí sentada hasta la hora de la cena. Realmente aquella había sido una tarde maravillosa. Se fijó en que había varios sitios donde James sonreía. No sabía porque pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. James había sonreído en algunos lugares porque había recordado ciertas anécdotas que le había pasado junto a sus amigos en esos lugares y con las que se había reído mucho. Ya no me pasará eso nunca más, pensó él mientas recordaba.

La entrada de James al vestíbulo coincidió con la de Harry y Ron que venían de su entrenamiento de quiditch, lo que se notaba por su cara sudorosa y sus gestos de cansancio. En ese momento James se acordó de su equipo de quiditch, de cuando era buscador. Harry y Ron se le acercaron y le preguntaron:

-¿Qué tal tu visita?

-Oh... estuvo muy bien. No sabía que fuera tan grande.

-Si, por cierto, podrías haber venido al entrenamiento.

-Sobre eso os quería preguntar una cosa – quizás hubiera una oportunidad- ¿hay algún puesto libre? –le daba igual si tenía que ser golpeador o lo que fuera, con tal de subirse a una escoba y notar el roce del aire sobre su cara durante un partido...

-No – le respondió Harry- el que está vacío es el equipo de Slytherin. A saber donde estarán. Creo que este año no podrán jugar la Copa.

-Un rival menos – le siguió Ron.

James notaba como se le subía la sangre a la cabeza. Aquello era intolerable. Sin darles ninguna explicación se dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto hasta que llegara la hora de la cena. ¿Pero que se habían creído los de Gryffindor?


	8. 8

Hola!! Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía la historia, espero que os guste y que sea facil de leer, lo digo por que es mucho texto. Feliz Año!!! _Coralle_

Durante la cena Ginny no le dirigió la palabra a Hermione que no entendía que es lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Se lo preguntó a Ron pero éste, como siempre, no tenía ni idea de lo que le rondaba por la cabeza a su hermana. Al terminar la cena, Hermione salió la primera y la esperó en el vestíbulo. Cuando la vio salir, le hizo una indicación con la mano para que fuera a donde ella estaba y la llevo a un pasillo, allí le dijo:

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No me has dicho nada durante la cena.

-¿Por qué te lo callaste?

-¿Él qué?

-Tú sabrás...

-Ginny, si te refieres a...

-¡Si, a eso me refiero! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a enseñar a James el castillo? Me hiciste quedar mal..

-Lo... lo siento Ginny. No sabía que te interesara James.

Ginny se le quedó mirando furiosa, ella no quería demostrarlo pero si había que decirlo, lo haría..

-¿Y qué si me interesa?

En ese momento, Harry pasó cerca del corredor y oyó la última frase de Ginny. Se quedó parado en seco. ¿Realmente Ginny estaba por él? Llegó a ese lugar por que le atrajeron los gritos que estaban dando, pero no se imaginaba que estuvieran hablando de eso. Su intención era separarlas, pero después de lo dicho por Ginny... se suponía que no estaba escuchando. Harry siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado pero en su mente retumbaba aquella frase dicha por ella. ¿Lograría que se volviera a fijar en él?

-No, no pasa nada si te interesa.- continuó- Lo único que no lo sabía.

-Aunque lo hubieras sabido, Hermione, se lo habrías pedido de todas maneras.

-Por cierto, Ginny, ¿acaso tu me dijiste que se lo ibas a pedir también?

A Ginny no le dio tiempo para buscar una respuesta adecuada para esa pregunta inesperada porque apareció James y las dejo sin habla.

-Buenas... ¿se puede saber por que gritáis de esa manera?

-No, por nada... - le contesto Hermione ruborizándose.

-¿Nada?- inquirió.

-No, nada – afirmo Ginny.

-Vale, vale... Yo me voy a dormir. Nos vemos- James se fue de allí con la cabeza bien alta y las manos en los bolsillos. Las había oído gritar y se acerco para ver de que trataba hasta que se dio cuenta de quien hablaban. En ese momento decidió intervenir y separarlas. Por un lado, siempre había deseado que se pelearan, hacerles daño y ahora que lo había conseguido... ¡las había separado! Quizás estuvieran unos días sin hablarse pero todo había sido por su culpa, estaba confuso, ¿realmente quería que estuvieran mal por su culpa?.

"¿Por que intente que se enfadaran?

_-Ya voy a ir con Hermione, me lo pidió esta tarde._

_-Oh...¡¡Hermione te ha dicho eso?? ¡No me lo puedo creer, no me dijo nada!_

_-¿Y tú a ella?_

_-Tampoco – dijo con la cabeza agachada._

_-Pues nada, tu sabrás lo que haces. Adiós._

No sé porque hice eso, si me hubiera callado quizá no hubiera pasado nada, ¡pero que estoy diciendo! Me voy a volver loco siendo James.." se lamentó.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, James fue llamado por la profesora McGonagall para que fuera a su despacho. Allí estaba la profesora tejiendo lo que parecía una colcha.

-Ah, James, te estaba esperando – dijo apartando la colcha a un lado – quería comentar una cosa contigo, por cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras?.

-Bien, profesora.

-Perfecto, ¿te han enseñado ya el castillo?

-Si, me lo enseñó Hermione Granger.

-Bien, bueno lo que quería decirte era que tus compañeros Harry y Ron me comentaron que te interesaría jugar al quiditch.

-Sí.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez?

-Sí.

-Es que tenemos un problema. En Slytherin faltan jugadores, pero nadie quiere llevar jugadores de sus casas a ese equipo porque supondría estar en desventaja, como es lógico, además, los propios jugadores no querrían ir, ¿no crees?

-Sí.

-Así que por ahora James, no hay posibilidades de que entres...

-Entiendo – dijo apesumbrado, ¿por qué no le ofrecía a él ir al equipo de Slytherin?

-Aunque te puedo poner como suplente, ¿en qué puesto jugabas tú?

-De buscador.

-Bien, mañana en los entrenamientos comprobaremos que buen jugador eres, y si eso, pues sustituyes a Potter cuando falte- la profesora se guardó de decir que normalmente los jugadores no faltan a los partidos, pero pensando en Potter que siempre estaba en líos...

-Muchas gracias.

James salió de allí un poco más animado, pero no del todo... sólo podría jugar cuando Potter faltara, pero ¿faltaba él alguna vez?. Podría intentar que Harry no fuera al siguiente partido...

En cuanto a Ginny y Hermione, no coincidieron en todo el día, las dos querían hacer las paces pero no encontraban manera de hablarse. Les daba vergüenza después de la actuación de cada una, ¿por qué tendría que haber venido James al castillo?

Harry y Ron se encargaron de despertar a James al día siguiente para que no llegara tarde a los entrenamientos. Le despertaron dándole con las almohadas en la cabeza pero con un poco de cuidado, pues desconocían cual podía ser su reacción. James no la mostró pero lo único que deseó fue que desaparecieran. Se cambió sin dirigirles la palabra y bajaron a desayunar; allí estaba todo el equipo esperándoles.

-¡Hola James! – le saludaron todos.

-Hola...

-Siéntate y toma algo. El entrenamiento va a ser muy fuerte. Tenemos que prepararnos para el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw, este año tenemos que ganar la Copa. – dijo Marian, la capitana. Era una estudiante que siempre había estado en Hogwarts pero que nunca se había interesado por el quiditch hasta que le regalaron una escoba y un libro de quiditch hace un año. Empezó a practicar y aprenderse las reglas y prácticamente era la que mejor jugaba de su casa.

-Claro...

James no tenía nada de ganas de ganar una copa para Gryffindor pero si unas ganas inmensas de subirse a una escoba y jugar un partido de quiditch, y si esa era su única oportunidad, pues no tendría más remedio que aprovecharla, puede que no jugara nunca pero con tal de asistir a los entrenamientos..., a lo mejor si veían que era mejor que Potter pues lo cambiaban pero podía hacer lo que se le ocurrió la noche anterior...

James tenía bastante hambre por lo tanto fue el último en terminar de desayunar. Harry y Ron se quedaron esperándole y luego le acompañaron a los vestuarios, ya que pensaron que Hermione quizás no se los había enseñado aunque si lo había hecho.

-Es aquí. Cámbiate deprisa que Marian se enfada. Está decidida a llevarse la Copa a casa.

James asintió y empezó a ponerse el uniforme para entrenar.

Cuando salió vio a todo el equipo alineado, probablemente escuchando alguna charla de la entrenadora pues ella no paraba de pasearse por delante de ellos y ellos tenían la cabeza agachada. Cada uno tenía su escoba a la derecha y James vio que había una libre al lado de Richard, un estudiante de segundo. Avanzó hasta allí y escuchó lo que quedaba de la charla, que si había que esforzarse, que si tenían que quedar bien... lo de siempre.

Marian llamó aparte a James y a Harry mientras los demás se subían a sus escobas.

-Como James va a colaborar como sustituto tuyo, que no sé cuando será pero bueno... mejor que sobren a que falten, a lo que iba... vais a entrenar juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Soltaré una snitch y a ver quien la coge primero. Iros al centro del campo y cuando diga ya, empezáis a volar.

En ese momento, James decidió llevar a cabo su plan, el que había estado pensando aquella noche y el que le daría una oportunidad para jugar.

-¡Ya!- tras oír el grito los dos se elevaron en el aire sobre sus escobas y subieron lo más alto posible tratando de encontrar la snitch. Los dos empezaron a dar vueltas sobre una zona para cubrirla pero la snitch no aparecía. De pronto, Harry bajó en picado y James pensando que la había encontrado le siguió llegando a ir a su lado. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que James le seguía comenzó a subir dejándole abajo desconcertado. Esa forma de actuar de James ante la reacción de Harry le recordó a como jugaba Draco en los partidos. Siempre lograba confundirle. ¿Va a seguir jugando igual? Pensó James irónicamente. Ya era hora de poner en práctica su plan.

James comenzó a seguir a Harry pero esta vez con otra intención, se pegó todo lo que pudo a él y de pronto, fingiendo que se le iba el control de la escoba golpeó a Harry haciendo que éste cayera. Afortunadamente, el suelo estaba sólo a dos metros y Harry sólo sufrió unos pequeños golpes. Todo el equipo bajó rápidamente al campo y James en un arrebato de inocencia fingió sentirlo mucho y que fue sin querer. Nadie le dijo nada quizás porque no le conocían y no podían valorar si había sido queriendo o no. Harry había perdido la conciencia y entre todos lo llevaron a la enfermería; allí pasó la noche. Todos se lamentaron por el suceso porque Harry no podría jugar, sin embargo, Marian se dio cuenta de cómo jugaba James.


	9. 9

_HOLA! Hacía tiempo que no subía un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los reviews. El capítulo quizás es un poco corto. En breve pondré otro más. Besos a todos. Coralle (SaraEvans)_

Harry se despertó en la enfermería rodeado de sus mejores amigos: Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que fue la primera que vio al despertarse y la que le hizo pensar si ya había olvidado a James. Después de ese pensamiento vinieron las típicas preguntas.

¿Cómo estás Harry?

¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry les respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que se calmaran. Por fin, Ron sacó el tema que le iba rondando por la cabeza todo el día.

¿Cómo te caíste?

Harry le miró con cara de no saber nada, no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso aunque sólo llevaba cinco minutos despierto.

Pues no sé, quizás perdí el control de la escoba.

Yo vi a James muy pegado a ti, no sé porque haría eso.

¿No estarás diciendo que lo hizo James? – le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

No, no quería decir eso. Sólo que tenía una actitud muy rara.

Quizás sea su forma de jugar – le defendió Hermione.

Me duele la cabeza¿os podrías callar? – les pidió Harry.

Sí, sí claro...

Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, ya hemos visto que estás bien. Adiós. – dijeron Hermione y Ginny un poco molestas por la reacción de Harry.

Ahora que no están ellas. Tengo la impresión de que James te tiró.

¿Por?

No tengo suficientes pruebas pero... por ejemplo, James no ha venido a verte. Si hubiera sido sin querer, pienso que habría venido y así no ha sido. Ya se lo pregunté yo a la señora Pomfrey.

Bueno, ahora eso no me importa, lo único que quiero saber es si voy a jugar el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw.

Eso quería decirte... -dijo Ron mirándole con lástima- no podrás.

�¡QUÉ?

Shhh, que hay más pacientes – les indicó la enfermera.

Como que no puedo jugar- le susurró.

Dicen que tardarás en recuperarte cuatro días y el partido es dentro de tres.

Ya veo... -dijo Harry desilusionado.

Pasados unos momentos en silencio, Ron le preguntó a Harry con un poco de timidez¿Crees qué tendré posibilidades con Hermione?

Pues claro que sí. Lo que siente por James, si es que siente algo, es curiosidad-.

Puede ser... - Ron no aceptaba del todo esa teoría y Harry estaba deseando que así fuera con Ginny, ojalá fuera sólo una obsesión temporal.

Hermione y Ginny ya habían hecho las paces. Después de hablar llegaron a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena enfadarse por un chico. Las dos dijeron que se olvidarían de él, que sólo sería su amigo ¿para qué llegar a más si eso hacía peligrar su amistad y quizás la que tenían con Ron y Harry? Porque Hermione ya se había dado cuenta de lo de Ron, sin embargo, Ginny no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry.

Por fin llegó el día del partido. Las dos casas anfitrionas estaban esperando ese partido que daría comienzo a la temporada de quiditch. Todos los alumnos salieron al campo de quiditch vestidos con los colores de su equipo para animarles. Ese día hacía un poco de calor porque no había empezado todavía el invierno, por lo que la gente no pudo lucir sus bufandas y sombreros y tuvieron que contentarse con llevar pancartas y banderas en las que habían escrito los nombres de todos los jugadores.

En los vestuarios, cada capitán daba una charla a su equipo para que salieran con ganas de jugar al campo. James estaba muy contento, no se había sentido así de feliz desde que entró en Hogwarts. Volvería a jugar al quiditch.

¡Venga, vamos a ganar! – rugió Marian.. Todos salieron corriendo al terreno de juego haciendo que todo el mundo se levantara y les vitoreara. Entre el público estaban Hermione y Ron acompañando a Harry, todavía no estaba del todo recuperado de sus magulladuras.

Aquel partido fue un partido memorable en el que cada equipo dio lo mejor de sí mismo. Gryffindor logró vencer a Ravenclaw aunque con muy poca ventaja. James logró atrapar la snitch cuando estaba se encontraba frente al buscador del equipo contrario, una hazaña que fue muy aplaudida. James se pensó mucho si hacer que ganara Ravenclaw o Gryffindor pues realmente estaba en sus manos decidir si cogía o no la snitch. Finalmente decidió que ganara la casa en la que estaba él ahora por lo que la atrapó.

¡Enhorabuena James! – le felicitó Hermione al terminar al partido cuando todos bajaron al campo.

De nada.

Que pena que no jugara Harry, pero tú también lo haces muy bien.

James asintió.

¿En tu otro colegio ganabas muchos partidos?

Si... - dijo rehuyéndola.

Vente con nosotros, vamos a celebrarlo.-James aceptó la invitación. No le apetecía nada estar solo como había estado los días anteriores. Necesitaba la compañía de la gente. En su anterior vida siempre estaba rodeado de amigos y de admiradores, además de gente que sólo pensaba obtener privilegios por estar junto a él, cosa que nunca obtuvieron; pero ahora eso no era así y lo echaba un poco de menos.

En la Sala Común tomaron todos cerveza de mantequilla y brindaron. Por la manera en que lo celebraban, parecía que habían ganado ya la copa de las casas. James tuvo la oportunidad de vivir toda esta fiesta hasta que fue interrumpida por el prefecto que llevaba un aviso del director.

¡Os queréis callar?

Poco a poco las voces se fueron apagando hasta que todo quedó en silencio y el prefecto pudo comenzar a hablar.

El profesor Dumbledore- dijo intentando mostrar un tono autoritario el cual no le pegaba – me acaba de decir que el lunes de la semana que viene tendremos la primera excursión a Hogsmeade y que debéis prepararos para el baile que tendrá lugar dentro de dos meses por lo tanto esa será vuestra oportunidad para comprar lo necesario. Me ha dicho también que a este baile no hay por que ir con túnicas, que podéis llevar los trajes y vestidos que queráis, dentro de lo normal.

Todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir. Aquel día había sido muy especial.


	10. 10

Por fin llegó aquel día tan esperado. Todos los alumnos a partir de 3º esperaron en el hall a que llegaran los profesores para comenzar la excursión. Había muchos nervios. Durante el curso sólo había tres excursiones y en ellas los alumnos veían un camino para salir de la rutina del castillo porque aunque tuvieran el fin de semana para descansar y hacer lo que quisieran no era nada comparado con ir un día fuera de los terrenos y poder comprar todas las golosinas que quisieran, tomarse algo en un bar, visitar la tienda de bromas de Fred y George... James se encontraba apoyado en una pared del hall, pensativo, esperando. Su pose, como la de los modelos en las revistas, hacía que todo el mundo le mirara pero nadie se le acercaba y eso era un poco extraño. Era uno de los chicos más guapos y además del último curso y eso le confería un atractivo especial, pero nadie se le acercaba, quizás por su actitud de evitar a la gente. Las chicas ya se habían acercado pero como vieron que no podían sacar nada de él se alejaron. Cuando Hermione, Harry y Ron bajaron con sus mochilas para llevar las compras y le vieron solo decidieron que viniera con ellos sin darse cuenta de las miradas de Ron mostrando su descontento.

-Eh, James –le saludó Harry amistosamente.

-Ah, hola.-dijo poniendo la otra pierna en el suelo.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros durante la visita? Te hemos visto aquí solo...

-((¿Con vosotros, ni soñarlo, pero...))

-De acuerdo. ((Por qué he dicho eso!))

-Muy bien, pues vamos que ya se marchan.

Los cuatro partieron detrás de los demás alumnos. Fueron caminando hasta el pueblo y cuando llegaron allí cada uno tuvo la oportunidad de ir por donde quisiera. Ron y Harry querían irse a tomar algo, Hermione a comprarse un vestido pero no había nadie que la acompañara y a James le daba igual. Por lo tanto decidieron ir a Las tres Escobas y luego ya verían lo que hacían, porque Harry y Ron también querían comprarse algo para el baile.

-¡Buenos días chicos! – les saludó la señora Rosmerta. - ¿qué tal Harry? – le preguntó dejando a los demás de lado.

-Bien, si, pónganos cuatro cervezas.

-De acuerdo, chicos. ¡Cuatro cervezas para Potter y compañía!

Aquel local estaba hasta arriba de alumnos de Hogwarts y a ellos les había costado encontrar sitio. Cuando llevaban un rato esperando la bebida, la puerta del local se abrió y apareció una muchacha pelirroja.

-¡Eh, Ginny! – la llamó Harry.

(Oh, no, la que faltaba), pensó James.

-Ah, hola – dijo acercándose a ellos y sorteando todas las mesas que encontraba a su paso y le hacían perder el equilibrio constantemente.

-He ido a la tienda de Fred y George – dijo sentándose – pero no están. Hay un cartel en la puerta que dice que están de viaje de negocios.

-Ah, es verdad – exclamó Ron llevándose la mano a la cabeza – me había olvidado- esto provocó la risa en todos que no pudieron parar durante unos momentos.

-No importa – dijo Hermione – la próxima vez iremos a verlos. Fred y George son los hermanos de Ron. Son gemelos- le explicó a James – hace dos años se fueron del colegio dejando sus estudios y ahora han puesto una tienda de bromas.

-Por cierto – dijo Ron cambiando de tema - ¿sabéis cuando volverá Hagrid?

-Ni idea, supongo que ya nos avisarán. Lleva mucho tiempo fuera.

La gente seguía pasando al bar y había un gran ruido en el que se mezclaban conversaciones de todo tipo hasta que una llegó claramente a ellos. Provenía de la mesa de al lado donde se encontraban Justin Flitch-Fletchey y otros compañeros suyos.

-Si, se nota bastante que ese Draco no está por aquí. Todo está más tranquilo. ¿No?

-Ya, espero no verle más. Me lo hizo pasar muy mal el año pasado cuando empezó a tontear con Joanne.

-Ya...

- Me la quitó de una manera... No había visto a nadie tan mezquino y egoísta como el. Como te dije, espero no verle más; que siga desaparecido como hasta ahora.

Todos recordaban lo que había pasado el año pasado. Justin estaba enamorado de una chica de su casa y parecía que esta le correspondía y todo iba bien, hasta que Draco se fijó en ella e intentó quitársela. Al principio ella pasaba de él porque estaba muy bien con Justin pero Draco, al no estar contento, desplegó todas sus armas de seducción y la atrajo hacia si dejando a Justin solo. Al día siguiente hubo una gran bronca en el comedor donde tuvo lugar una gran pelea con varitas en la que no salió vencedor ninguno de los dos porque Snape lo interrumpió. Joanne no sabía con quien ir, al final no se decantó por ninguno de los dos y terminó con un chico de Hufflepuff.

En la mesa de al lado se hizo un silencio incómodo durante un momento hasta que fue roto cuando James se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se acercó a la mesa de Justin. Nadie de los que lo acompañaban se atrevieron a moverse¿qué hacía?

-Se puede saber que dices, Justin.

-Yo, nada, lo que has oído – le respondió sorprendido.

-Pues cuidado con lo que dices – James iba aproximando lentamente su cara hacia la suya y el otro la iba retirando hasta que Justin saltó y le apartó de en medio.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, James!

Harry y Ron se acercaron a James y le trajeron a la mesa. James no supo que responderle a Justin¿qué hacía? Había sido insultado y eso no podía quedar así.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le interrogó Ginny en cuanto se sentó.

-¿Conocías a Draco? – preguntó esta vez Hermione.

-No, no le conocía. No tengo ni idea de quien es.

-Entonces¿por qué te levantaste? – preguntó Ron.

-POR NADA – gritó James. A continuación se levantó de nuevo de su silla y salió corriendo del local. No aguantaba más la presencia de esos de Gryffindor y necesitaba hablar con su padre para aclarar cosas sobre su procedencia porque continuamente tenía que estar escaqueándose. A su salida del local empezó a nevar. Fue a abrigarse con su capa pero se dio cuenta de que se la había dejado en el bar y que era mejor no pasar por lo que pudiera suceder. Caminó sin rumbo, fijándose en como se posaban los copos de nieve en el suelo y desaparecían dejando una gotita de agua. Así estuvo caminando hasta que sin querer se dio de bruces con el profesor Snape.

-Señor Blythe¿qué hace usted por aquí con esta ventisca?

-Estaba...buscando la tienda de artículos de broma – respondió poniéndose bien la camisa que se le había descolocado después del golpe.

-Creo que sabía que estaba cerrada¿no se lo dijeron sus amigos en el bar?

-Ah, pues si...

-Vaya¿no tiene frío¿ y su capa?

-Pues no lo sé, creo que la he perdido.

A pesar de que hacía mucho frío, James notaba como unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

-Pues nada, señor James, yo le dejo por aquí vagando, aunque no se lo que dirá su padre cuando se entere de cómo le tratan...

Tras decir esto, Snape se fue hacia las Tres Escobas dejando a James desconcertado¿sabía algo?

James siguió caminando, realmente no sabía adonde se dirigía; de pronto se acordó de una razón que le había hecho salir, hablar con su padre. La única forma que se le ocurría era por medio de polvos flu, como había oído que Harry hablaba con Sirius. Quizás su padre siguiera todavía en la oficina.

Se dirigió a una tienda que vio abierta de Artículos Mágicos. Mientras iba caminando hacia allá, chocó con varios estudiantes que habían empezado a correr para encontrar a tiempo un lugar en el que resguardarse porque la ventisca estaba aumentando.

Nada más entrar a la tienda surgió una música que lo envolvió y le invitaba a quedarse allí sólo para escucharla. La tienda, que vendía productos de lo mas corrientes, estaba decorada de manera que parecía que lo que había allí no lo ibas a encontrar en ningún sitio mas. De detrás del mostrador salió una joven vestida con una túnica morada y con un cabello que le caía hasta la cintura de color azabache.

-Hola, bienvenido – dijo con una voz muy dulce.

-Hola – respondió James un poco cortado.

-Nunca te he visto por aquí¿que deseas?

-Ah, si...- se había quedado embobado – quiero polvos flu.

- De acuerdo – la muchacha se metió en una habitación detrás del mostrador y mientras los buscaba James se dedicó a curiosear por la tienda. Pasados unos minutos que parecieron muy largos, la chica regresó trayendo consigo una bolsa con polvos flu y en la otra mano un frasquito con un líquido

-Toma, aquí los tienes.

James recogió rápidamente los polvos flu pero vio como la chica seguía con la mano extendida sujetando el frasco.

-Lo siento, yo no he pedido nada más.

-Una de mis aficiones es la adivinación, puedo pasar horas delante de una bola de cristal sin aburrirme. Durante mis horas de estudio en mi tiempo libre me he dedicado a especializarme en averiguar la personalidad de las personas y creo que a ti esto te hace falta. He averiguado quien eres, se te nota inseguro detrás de esa fachada. Por eso te recomiendo que no te rebeles más y pruebes esta poción, no te puedo decir más.

James cogió rápidamente el frasco y dejó cinco monedas en la mesa, -tranquilo, no puede cambiar tu aspecto – le dijo con una sonrisa. James la miró un momento y salió corriendo de la tienda. Parecía que ahora todo el mundo sabia quien era. No sabia que iba a hacer con ese frasco, probablemente lo dejaría perdido en su baúl, no tenia ni idea de para que servia. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era buscar una chimenea por la que poder hablar con su padre. Sabía que además de las Tres Escobas había otro bar pero que no era muy frecuentado, los alumnos no solían pasar a el. Finalmente decidió ir a aquel local.


	11. 11

Hola! Aquí hay un nuevo cap.Buff,hacía meses que no actualizaba esto, sorry, pero ahora que es veranito... Dejadme reviews!

Coralle

* * *

Cuando James salió corriendo del local todos se quedaron callados, las sospechas de Ron se estaban confirmando, James era un tipo muy raro.

-No sé porque huye así, ni que conociera a Draco- comentó Ron.

-Quien sabe... – sugirió Harry.

-No sé porque decís eso de James, no le conocéis- le defendió Hermione.

-Puede ser, Hermione, pero actúa de una manera muy rara. No se relaciona con la gente... – indicó Justin que se había unido a la conversación - ¿habéis tratado de ser su amigo?

-Si, varias veces, pero siempre termina yéndose.

-Es un caso perdido – sentenció Ron muy alegre lo que hizo que Hermione pusiera cara de disgusto.

Cuando terminaron de tomarse las bebidas se fueron a una tienda de ropa que había enfrente del bar y allí todos eligieron los vestidos contando con la opinión de sus amigos. Finalmente Ginny se compró un vestido verde claro que contrastaba con su pelo, Hermione un vestido fucsia y Ron y Harry un traje de chaqueta con el que se sentían muy incómodos pero era el que debían llevar.

Al llegar, James se asomó por la ventana y se cercioró de que no había nadie conocido. Entró lentamente en el bar. En su interior había poca gente. Dos personas en la barra y otras tres sentadas en una mesa, hablando con las cabezas muy pegadas temiendo que alguien les escuchara. No sabía donde había una chimenea donde pudiera hablar en privado y viendo que es ese momento el camarero no se encontraba se metió por una puerta que vio entreabierta y se encontró en una habitación mal iluminada. Allí al fondo estaba la chimenea. Con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta y se acercó al fuego. Debía hacerlo todo muy rápido sino quería ser descubierto. Abrió la bolsa que contenía los polvos flu y echó una pizca en el fuego. A continuación metió la cabeza en la chimenea y dijo el nombre de la oficina de su padre. En ese momento, apareció ante él una mesa debajo de la cual había unos pies que se mecían al ritmo de una música lenta. James dedujo que era su padre, que seguía manteniendo esa afición.

-Draco¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó su padre levantándose y acercándose a donde estaba él.

A James le costó un poco reconocerlo. Parecía más guapo ahora.

-He venido a preguntarte. Estoy muy confuso. Todo el mundo me pregunta de donde vengo y no tengo ni idea de que contestarles.

-Shh, habla más despacio y más bajo, que te pueden oír.

-De acuerdo, necesito que me digas lo que tengo que responder cuando la gente me pregunte por el colegio anterior o donde vivía. Tengo la impresión de que me pueden pillar.

-Ya, ya me he encargado de eso, hijo. Durante estos días he estado buscando información sobre Siberia y el colegio al que se suponía que ibas y te la pensaba mandar dentro de poco a Hogwarts.

-No me has enviado nunca nada.

-Porque no he tenido tiempo. Bueno, ya que estás aquí te la daré. Espera un momento. Por cierto¿no te pueden pillar estando tu cuerpo al otro lado?

-Pues si, date prisa, por favor.

Su padre se levantó y se acercó a su mesa de donde cogió un fajo de papeles. A continuación se los dio a su hijo.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya. Me pueden ver. Adiós.

La cabeza de Draco desapareció por la chimenea. Cuando la sacó en la habitación del bar, cogió rápidamente la bolsa y metió dentro los papeles. Salió corriendo del bar con la mala suerte de que el dueño le vio pero le dio tiempo a escapar. Una vez de vuelta en el castillo guardó el frasco y el resto de polvos flu que le quedaba y se sentó en su cama a leer toda la información que le había dado su padre.

"Ahhhhh¿cómo me puede gustar tanto?. Llevo todo el día sin dejar de pensar en él. Admito que es muy raro, pero...No sé si le gusto. No muestra interés por nada, ni siquiera por el baile...ojalá me invitara... Pero le dijo a Ginny que intentaría olvidarle y ella también hará lo mismo. No la puedo mentir, pero tampoco me puedo engañar a misma... ¿qué hago?"

Hermione se tumbó en su cama y se quedó allí dormida hasta que unos gritos la despertaron. Ron y Harry entraron en su habitación sin llamar y la despertaron diciendo: -Hagrid ha vuelto, vamos a verle!

Hermione bostezó, no entendía nada.

-¿Qué?

-Que Hagrid ha llegado, hemos visto salir humo de la chimenea de su cabaña, Creo que tenemos que ir a verle- le explicó Ron.

-¡Qué bien! Un momento, antes de ir voy a buscar a James, le dije que le presentaría a Hagrid. Esperarme en el vestíbulo.

Hermione salió de allí corriendo dejándoles perplejos en su cuarto. A ellos no se les había ocurrido llevarse a James con ellos.

Bajaron al vestíbulo y allí la estuvieron esperando...

_-¡_James, James!

Hermione pasó a su habitación sin ni siquiera llamar.

-Hermione...

-Siento interrumpirte tu lectura- dijo Hermione observando los papeles que tenía en la mano, los cuales eran la información que le había dado su padre, pero ella no se dio cuenta. James rápidamente guardó los papeles debajo de la almohada.

-¿Qué querías?

-Me acaban de decir que Hagrid acaba de llegar y pensé si te gustaría conocerle.

-¿Conocerle?

-Si, conocerle. Te caerá bien. Por favor, ven.

James se quedó pensando, Hagrid era una persona que no entraba dentro de sus planes, más bien la odiaba. Harry había contado con él para derrotar a Voldemort. Si no hubiera sido por Hagrid, Harry lo habría tenido muy difícil para terminar con él. Sin embargo, Hagrid recibió muy pocas felicitaciones comparado con Harry y eso le sentó un poco mal, por lo que optó por realizar un viaje a su tierra para olvidarse un poco de todo. Hagrid se jugó su vida por Harry. Él y sus amigos se lo agradecieron como debía haber hecho todo el mundo. No era nada fácil hacer de cebo para que luego Harry le echara un hechizo y terminara con él, aunque no del todo.

-De acuerdo – le respondió James haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Hermione le cogió de la mano sin darse cuenta y cuando salían por la puerta se dio inmediatamente cuenta de lo que había hecho y le soltó ruborizándose. James le miró con cara de superioridad. Hermione retiró rápido la mirada, no le había gustado nada, como siempre que la miraba Draco...no, no podía ser. Hermione bajó y él la siguió hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo donde se encontraron con Harry y Ron que los esperaban.

-Bueno, vamos ya a verle¿no? Ha estado mucho tiempo fuera – comentó Harry.

Salieron del vestíbulo y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid. En efecto, salía humo de la chimenea al que acompañaba un delicioso olor a pasteles.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Pasad! – dijo Hagrid adivinando quienes eran.

-Hola Hagrid – dijo Hermione abrazándole - cuanto tiempo.

-Si, me alegro mucho de veros. Sentaros.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa mientras Hagrid les servía un poco de té. James aprovechó para curiosear un poco. Nunca había estado en aquella cabaña. Le parecía un lugar bastante acogedor, sobre todo con la lumbre.

-Hagrid¿desde cuando haces tú té? – le preguntó Ron.

-Desde hace poco, – empezó a sonreir – me lo enseñaron en el Caldero Chorreante, estuve allí una semana y la cocinera me enseñó a hacerlo. También estos pasteles – dijo levantándose y cogiendo una bandeja repleta de dulces.

-Bueno¿y vosotros qué tal?

-Pues como siempre, estudiando y estudiando... –dijo Hermione.

-¿Seguro? – dijo echándole una mirada de soslayo a James.

-¡No te lo hemos presentado! – gritó Ron interrumpiendo la conversación amorosa que acababa de comenzar Hagrid – este es James, vino nuevo este año. Es de Siberia.

-¿Siberia? – Hagrid le alargó una mano para saludarle.

-Si, de Siberia.

-Supongo que conocerás el Palacio de Hielo¿no? Yo estuve allí un verano. Curioso, pero seguía haciendo frío, mucho frío.

-Pues si, lo conozco. Yo también estuve allí – consiguió decir recordando los datos que le había dado su padre- estuve una semana, pues no se podía más.

-Es verdad, lo tienen muy vigilado aquello.

Hagrid se dio cuenta de que había dejado de lado a sus antiguos amigos y comenzó a hablar con ellos sobre lo que esperaban del nuevo curso. Hagrid estaba ansioso por hablarles de Voldemort y su derrota pero no podía, James estaba allí. Quizás encontrara otro momento.

Los días seguían pasando. Ron sentía continuamente celos de James, Harry no tanto pues parecía que Ginny se estaba olvidando de él y eso le hacía estar más animado. Se estaba pensando si le pedía salir o no, pero en el último momento se echaba para atrás porque veía en ella algo que no le gustaba. No sabía explicarlo pero le daba miedo recibir una negativa. A Ron le costaba mucho admitir ver como Hermione se iba interesando cada vez más por James. Ella no dejaba de mirarle durante las comidas, en las clases...Las vacaciones de Navidad se iban acercando y todo el mundo comenzó a hacer planes para esos días.

-Harry¿te gustaría venirte estas Navidades a mi casa?

-¡Claro!- la idea de pasar esos días con su mejor amigo y la chica que le gustaba en vez de en el colegio parecía muy interesante y divertida.

-Pues ya está, te vienes. Esta mañana me llegó una carta de mi madre y decía que no le apetecía mandarnos los regalos al colegio, así que ¿por qué no ir nosotros allí? Seguro que lo pasamos bien.

-Seguro.

Pero no en todos lados eran buenas noticias...

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estás? Esperamos que bien y que estés aprovechando al máximo este cursos, que es lo más seguro. Lo importante es que estés contenta. Tenemos que decirte una cosa que seguramente no te gustará pero debe hacerse así. Tu padre y yo hemos tenido un problema y hemos decidido resolverlo para no romper nuestra familia; por ello, nos iremos los dos juntos al Caribe a pasar las vacaciones y solucionar nuestras diferencias. Tu tendrás que pasar las vacaciones en el colegio donde seguramente estarán tus amigos, Ron y Harry. Te mantendremos informada._

_Tus padres que te quieren. _

¿Resolver sus diferencias¿Irse de viaje¿Qué pasaba? Todas estás preguntas pasaron por la mente de Hermione y sólo llegó a una conclusión, que sus padres habían estado a punto de separarse. Por lo menos no estaría sola en las vacaciones, Ron y Harry se quedarían, Ginny también y James a lo mejor.

Mientras leía esta carta en la biblioteca Ron y Harry aparecieron allí. La vieron un poco pálida y con la mirada perdida.

-Hermione¿qué te pasa? – dijo Harry.

-Ah, estais aquí...no os había oído llegar. No me pasa nada.

-Si te pasa algo – dijo esta vez Ron.

-Averiguarlo vosotros mismos – dijo tendiéndoles la carta que cogieron rápidamente.

Harry y Ron la leyeron y se quedaron igual que Hermione pero por otra razón. Ellos no iban a estar allí para acompañarla. Ya habían quedado para ir a casa de Ron y además, como le había comentado más tarde, iba a venir toda su familia y esa era una ocasión única. No podía faltar.Harry sin embargo se podía quedar pero algo le decía que fuera a casa de Ron.

-Ron¿puedes venir un momento?

Harry y Ron se apartaron del escritorio en el que estaba Hermione.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Cómo que que hacemos? Pues se viene a mi casa.

-Já, es verdad¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?

Los dos miraron a Hermione con cara de haber solucionado por fin todo el problema cuando una de ellas, la de Ron, cambió súbitamente. Hermione estaba hablando con James. Ron dejó a Harry y se fue inmediatamente a donde estaban los dos, los celos no lo podían impedir.

-¡Hermione! Te vienes a mi casa¿de acuerdo? No te vas a quedar sola, Harry y yo habíamos quedado en ir a mi casa estas Navidades así que tu te vienes, ya está.

Hermione se quedó muy impresionada por lo que había dicho Ron, aquello había sido un gran gesto y estuvo a punto de decirle que si hasta que miró a James que miraba la escena divertido y de pronto, cambió de opinión. No sabía si él se quedaría o se iría pero prefería arriesgar.

-No puedo, causaría muchas molestias – dijo como excusándose.

-¡Pero que dices, Hermione! Es mi casa siempre eres bien recibida, incluso has pasado parte del verano allí, Tienes que venir.

Harry no quiso intervenir, aquella no era su casa y se puso al lado de James. De pronto, una idea vino a su mente y se lo aclaró todo¿y si Hermione se quedaba por James? De repente, un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos, Hermione y Ron habían empezado a discutir, cosa que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían.

-¡No entiendo porque no quieres venirte! Estarías mejor allí que en el colegio.

-¡Prefiero estar aquí, mis padres me dijeron que me quedaran! – dijo Hermione tratando de buscar una excusa convincente,

-Hermione, eso es una excusa muy tonta. No te entiendo, antes habrías aceptado encantada y ahora no sé porque no quieres.

La idea de James y Hermione juntos no lograba calar en el cerebro de Ron y no lo quería ver, de hay su terquedad.

-Mira, lo dejo, haz lo que quieras, quédate o vente.

Ron se fue de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás dejando a los tres sin saber que hacer o decir. Harry reaccionó con un movimiento de hombros y a continuación se fue tras Ron haber si le hacía entrar en razón para que dejara a Hermione hacer lo que quisiera. Hermione y James se quedaron solos. James estaba un poco impresionado por lo que había dicho ella. ¿Por qué no se querría ir con ellos¿Quizás para estudiar¿Y por qué no se iba con sus padres como todos los años? Hermione le miró triste, una mirada que hizo que James se estremeciera. ¿Iba a perder a sus amigos por un sueño que parecía imposible?

James se fue a su dormitorio a por su escoba de quiditch, no la encontraba por ningún lado pues sólo veía la mirada de Hermione. La había visto infinidad de veces por su culpa, pero nunca se había sentido de esa manera por ella.

Cuando fue a mirar si se encontraba sobre su cama, en vez de la escoba encontró una carta. No tenía remite.¿Quién la habría dejado allí?

Se olvidó de su escoba y se sentó en la cama. Abrió apresuradamente el sobre.

_Querido hijo:_

_Supongo que no sabrías de quien era la carta pues no me gusta nada la nueva personalidad que tenemos que aparentar. Estas Navidades no podrás venir a casa. Sabes que estamos trabajando por una causa justa, por lo que no podrás venir. Sé que estarás muy interesado en ayudarnos pero se necesita a gente con experiencia y si tú vienes serías más bien un estorbo. Por lo tanto te quedarás aquí. No te podré informar de nada ya que sería un peligro; esta carta en sí es peligrosa. Al terminar de leerla se autodestruirá. _

_Tu padre. _

James se quedó muy decepcionado. Estaba deseando volver a casa y ver a gente que pensaba igual que él y estaban en su misma situación, necesitaba desahogarse un poco, pero parecía que no iba a ser posible. En sus manos se deshacía la carta.

Al fin llegaron las vacaciones. Había un ajetreo inmenso en el castillo de baúles, hechizos, bromas, despedidas... Todo el mundo estaba en el hall despidiéndose de sus amigos ya que algunos se quedarían.

-Pues hasta dentro de dos semanas, pasároslo bien – le decía Hermione a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-Hermione, puedes venirte si quieres.

-No, ya decidí quedarme. Además quiero aprovechar este tiempo para preparar los últimos exámenes, supongo que habrá más tranquilidad – dijo mirando a un grupo de segundo que se entretenía tirando petardos – pero nos escribiremos, además, son sólo dos semanas. Y si mis padres escriben quiero recibir su carta.

-De acuerdo, pero ya sabes¿eh?

Harry no insistió pues sabía que nada haría cambiar de opinión a Hermione; además, él estaba contento, se iba de vacaciones adonde estaría Ginny y quizás allí pudiera decírselo.

Se despidieron con un par de besos y dejaron allí a Hermione, sola en el vestíbulo.

En cuanto vio que se había quedado sola empezó a notar cierta nostalgia por no poder estar con sus amigos. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo e irse con ellos, pero algo la retenía. No había visto a James por ningún lado, estuvo muy pendiente mientras se despedía de sus amigos y no había bajado¿dónde estaría? Seguro que pronto le vería.


End file.
